The invention can be applied to the cleaning of a variety of objects, but it is particularly applicable in cleaning the cooling passageways of an industrial mold. In that context, the cleaning fluids are applied to the mold passageways in a sequential manner such that initially a cleaning acid, such as hydrochloric acid, is applied to the passageways, and then air can be applied to clean out the apparatus lines and the mold passageways, and finally water can be applied to further clean out the lines and passageways. Throughout, the cleaning acid is completely contained in an enclosed system, and it is separated from the other fluids employed. Further, the apparatus is arranged so that it is foolproof from the standpoint of operator's attention, and thus the operator cannot utilize the apparatus to perform certain functions unless and until the apparatus is ready to perform those functions, such as by having performed the necessary previous functions, all to insure that the fluids are properly contained, segregated, and applied in the desired sequence. For instance, the apparatus employs electric controls wherein there are switches for electrically connecting certain valves and fluid pumps, and the operator cannot make the electric connections to those valves and pumps until the automatic sequencing of the apparatus has occurred.
Therefore, the apparatus of this invention is provided to effect a mistake-proof operational apparatus and requiring that the operator perform only a minimal number of manual activities of operating electric switches, and the fluids are sequentially applied to the object to be cleaned and the fluids are retained separated from each other throughout the cleaning procedure and they are in their separate containers.
Other objects and advantages of this invention are to provide apparatus for cleaning objects, and wherein the apparatus can be portable and moved to the location of the object itself, and more than one object can be cleaned at a time, and a timer can be utilized for determining the length of application of the acid cleaner, and the apparatus can be readily connected to the object by means of quick connect and disconnect fluid lines.
Accordingly, the apparatus of this invention is foolproof in operation, easy to operate, safe to operate, is contained in one portable support so that it can be moved from location to location, and it is easily connected to the object to be cleaned, and more than one object can be cleaned at any one time and this is accomplished by means of a plurality of cleaning lines extending in the apparatus and to the object.